


Came crashing down

by Madmous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmous/pseuds/Madmous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee asks Optimus to take his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Came crashing down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving to this site. This is a fanfic from my other account from FF.net.  
> I took the liberty and changed a few things.

Optimus and Bumblebee scouted a secluded area near Nevada.  
Recently, Ratchet had noticed a faint energon signature coming from a large cave far away from the base.  
To be sure that there was also no Decepticon activity thus far, Optimus and Bumblebee had gone out to secure the area.

"Have you found any activity Bumblebee?"the yellow muscle-car drove off the street it had been driving on and transformed into his bipedal form, shaking his head.  
There had been no signs of Decepticon activity around or inside the cave and Bumblebee also hadn't picked up any communications between Eradicons or mining-drones.  
"The area is secure then. I should call Ratchet to activate the ground bridge and bridge us back to base."Bumblebee who had been silent the whole time suddenly beeped up making Optimus servo, that had risen to activate his communicator, sink.  
"Bumblebee, you know you can ask me anything. So tell me what bothers you." the Autobot leader insisted.  
Bumblebee looked unto the sandy ground and dug the tip of his foot into the ground, he whirred and beeped, in an embarrassed manner.

The request that Bumblebee told him left Optimus silent for a minute and surprised. He was taken aback by the yellow scouts request.

"You want... to have... with me?"  
Bumblebee whirred and buzzed gesturing.  
"But why me? What about Ratchet, or Bulkhead or... Arcee? Have you asked them?" the Autobot leader asked, still stunned.

The yellow Autobot shook his head and started to explain himself, buzzing and whirring fast while gesturing wildly.

"Well, Bulkhead was blessed with a little more than the average bot... "  
Bumblebee beeped again.  
"Yes, Bumblebee, I know he's very 'extensive'. But what about Ratchet he's a very..."  
The yellow Autobot whirred again.  
"Ratchet is not that old. He merely hadn't had much uh,... you know what I mean." the Autobot leader coughed trying to hide his embarrassment, talking about his old friend like that, before he continued: "But still you could ask Arcee. She's after all younger than Ratchet and should be... smaller in certain aspects, that..."  
Bumblebee gestured wildly and beeped again.  
"I guess her being your sister is making that problematic."

Bumblebee crossed his arms and kicked a small rock laying at his feet, buzzing and beeping.  
"Your general outlook seems pessimistic my young friend, I'm sure that you won't 'die a virgin', as the humans say." Optimus laid a hand on Bumblebees shoulder.  
The yellow car perked up.

The truck-Transformer sighed, "If you really want to have your first experience with me then I feel obliged to... help you in this regard.".  
Bumblebee beeped and chirped happily. "But Bumblebee," the yellow mech stopped beeping and stood erect "don't tell anyone about it. This is something just concerning the two of us.".  
Bumblebee nodded, obediently.

"I'll call Ratchet for a ground bridge. I'll be waiting in my quarters for you. When you don't come I'll assume you've changed your mind."  
Bumblebee beeped and buzzed again.  
"You're saying that now..." with that said Optimus called Ratchet for a ground bridge back to the base.

It was in the late evening as Optimus retreated to his quarters in the south of the base, while Ratchet was still working on a minor error that had emerged in the computer system as he was just about to monitor another area.

Bumblebee sat on a medical berth fiddling with an extra large controller playing another one of the racing games that the kids used to play, displayed on a tiny TV-screen.  
As soon as Optimus had immersed into his room he quickly shut down the console and quietly got up.

Bumblebee gave one last glance directed at Ratchet who was still fumbling around with the computer, grumbling and cursing about earth technology under his breath, as he made his way towards Optimus quarters.  
Raising his hand to knock at the door he stopped for a moment in his movement.

Would that kind of action change his relationship to Optimus?  
Was he really going to do something like that with his leader?

He ,after all, was one of those that looked up to Optimus the most. Bumblebee quarreled for a moment with himself until he finally decided to knock at the door that was opening with a swoosh.

Bumblebee stepped into the room. The air in the room was cool. The room in itself was rather puritan in its aesthetic. Nothing personal was hanging on the wall, there were no personal objects and merely one or two data-pads laying around and collecting dust.  
A little lost, Bumblebee stood at the still open door , trying to not to appear aflutter in front of Optimus as he was stepping inside the cold room, the door closing behind him.

"Are you sure you want this, Bumblebee?" Optmius asked the yellow scout to break the awkward silence between them.  
Bumblebee hesitated a moment but then nodded. Of course he was sure, wasn't he?

Optimus led him to his berth where Bumblebee sunk down, sitting beside Optimus, his hands folded in his lap.  
He looked around and beeped, sounding a little irritated.

"Well, I suggest you lay down and get off the gear covering your interface area.".  
Bumblebee laid down on the comfortable berth, spread his legs a little and gave an internal command to lay open his interfacing equipment the cover swooshing open and the covering retracted into its housing which was hidden behind yellow panels.  
Satisfied he beeped at his leader who was also clawing at his own hatch until he was able to get the covering off and laid it on the small container silo working as a bed-table.

Bumblebee looked at the piece of metal questioning.  
"I'm an older model we didn't have had those retracting metal latches as I came online."smiling Optimus sat down between Bumblebees legs parting them a little wider to settle between them properly.

The yellow sports-car looked between Optimus legs seemingly dissatisfied and furrowed his brow beeping and whirring confused.  
"No Bumblebee it has nothing to do with my age that my spike is not erected after getting out of his housing." he himself looked down between his legs. Maybe he should have had waited a little until Bumblebee was mentally prepared, for which it was now too late.  
"See Bumblebee before we are even ready to interface we have to prepare for it." Optimus gestured between their open interface-panels.  
Bumblebee whirred, that wasn't what he had seen in that one film.

"What kind of film?" Optimus attended, raising his eyebrows at the scout.  
The scout buzzed and whirred again.

He had found a feed that had belonged to Bulkhead on the computer, as a file, and had played it not knowing what was on it.  
It featured two mech's, he didn't know who it was, interfacing. It looked quite interesting, in Bumblebees opinion especially since he hadn't had seen one of those kind of feeds before.  
All of the feeds he still had were documentaries about the extinct cybertronian wildlife.

Optimus had to have a long talk with Bulkhead about letting data-disks of such content laying around the base, especially when adolescent, curious humans were running around.

"What you've seen was something called porn. It isn't...very much like um, real life.".  
Bumblebees brows raised and he whirred again.  
"Like I said Bumblebee skipping the preparation will hurt you, a lot, especially with our size differences",he added to intensify his warning, "and porn is not a proper guide to interfacing.".

"Now for the preparation..." Optimus looked between his unpressurized spike and Bumblebees unlubricated valve opening, "It would be best if I'd use my glossa.".  
Bumblebee suddenly tensed up and backed back a little.  
"Do you want to stop, Bumblebee?"

The scout hesitated for a moment but then shook his head and went back into his old position, he was going to get through with this. He beeped faintly.  
"I guess with your first time it will feel a little weird but after a while it feels very good." the larger mech said recalling his first time under the sky of Cybertron, long ago, as there still was peace.

Beeping impatiently the scout ripped the taller mech out of his dreams.  
"Of course Bumblebee. I'm sorry I should really concentrate on you.."

Optimus slid down between the scouts legs propping them up on his shoulders to better reach the yellow scouts valve. He leaned down and slowly traced the rim of the valve with his glossa, Bumblebees legs suddenly squeezing shut around his head. "I know it feels a little weird at first" Optimus brought a hand soothingly on the scouts thighs and massaged to relax the young Autobot "but it will soon feel better." he promised the younger scout.

Bumblebee relaxed a little, relinquishing Optimus head with his thighs as Optimus continued with his administrations.  
Slowly he drew with his glossa around the black valve rim, stimulating the outer sensors before slowly drifting into the tight valve.  
Bumblebee writhed underneath the taller mech his fingers grasping for hold on the blank surface of the berth until he held unto his leaders helmet, whirring and buzzing while he was worked on, experiencing feelings he hadn't had before.

Optimus meanwhile was still driving into the tight heat with his tongue, testing out a few swallow sensor nodes until Bumblebee had finally produced enough lubricant and he withdrew his tongue earning a disappointed whirring from the younger Autobot who was wriggling underneath him for more.  
"Don't worry Bumblebee there will be more." the Autobot leader smiled at the yellow scouts enthusiasm patting his thigh.

Slowly he lowered a finger to the wet entrance and inserted the digit slowly inch for inch until it was halfway in feeling along the valve walls. He raised an eyebrow as he felt something hard and even at the walls of the valve blocking the digit from completely entering Bumblebee.

Experimentally he pushed against it, finding out that the glass-like component gave with a little force and also caused Bumblebee to suddenly try to jerk away from the intruding finger.  
"I'm sorry, Bumblebee." he withdrew the finger. "Do you want to stop? We can stop at any-time, when you want."  
Bumblebee frantically shook his head and tried to lay still again as Optimus inserted the finger again carefully pumping the appendage in and out of the young Autobot's valve.

Slowly he inserted a second digit and spread his fingers, as Bumblebee clenched up suddenly and whirred again.  
"I'm sorry I didn't want to cause you pain. Try to relax, Bumblebee;" the bigger mech massaged Bumblebee's thigh again, with one hand, as the scout relaxed against the intruding fingers, that were stretching him slightly "relaxing will make everything easier. Just concentrate on the good feelings."

The scout off-lined his optics; there was still the uncomfortable stretching and it even hurt a little every-time Optimus came near that barrier but there was also an undeniable good feeling spreading through his body. His fans had kicked in around the time his valve had started to produce lubricant and he could feel his core slowly increasing in heat.

Bumblebee spread his legs a little more trying to get more of the digits inside him moving against them to get more of this wonderful warm feeling spreading through him buzzing with satisfaction.  
Optimus inserted a third digit and spread them out while still massaging the young bots thigh in endeavor to soothe the yellow Autobot's pain, while at the same time he let his gaze wander over the scout.

The light of the ceiling mounted luminary reflected in the yellow armor causing it to gleam entrancing, his head tilted back revealing the neck cables and sensitive energon lines while his optics were off-lined enjoying the feeling of those large hands on and in his body.

There was suddenly this urge inside the older bot an urge he hadn't had felt for a while and he was quite surprised to rediscover that he was still able to feel such deep lust, especially when it was aimed at the younger more inexperienced Autobot scout.

Somehow the Autobot leader must have had stopped with his slackening administrations because the yellow scout started to beep impatiently which pulled him out of his temporary reverie.  
The yellow scout underneath him moved his hips trying to make the unmoving fingers move again; while whirring at his leader.  
"I'm sorry Bumblebee" he withdrew his digits to shove them inside again once they were halfway out and spread them wide apart, trying to loosen the tight, but now wet valve observing how a droplet of lubricant roamed from the moist and glistening valve to the hard surface of the berth.

Optimus hand which had been massaging the scouts thigh was traveling to his long neglected spike which was now only half erected and still needed stimulation before the could continue with the pleasant task in front of him.

Bumblebee noticing the lack of soothing motions on his thigh propped himself up on his arms glancing down beeping at Optimus.  
Optimus glared up raising an eyebrow "You want to do that, are you sure Bumblebee?"he asked the scout again, his voice laced with concern. But the scout beeped with affirmation.

Defeated the larger bot looked at the yellow scout who quickly grabbed Optimus spike and pulled "B-Bumblebee!" the Autobot leader nearly jumped off the berth, holding one Bumblebee's hands with his own.  
"That's not how you handle a spike; it goes...oh." the leader quickly lost his train of thought as the yellow scout slowly slid his hand lower, rubbing the appendage, the larger Autobot moaning at the soothing administrations the smaller Autobot conducted on him.

Slowly Optimus felt how his core grew hotter and hotter and also realized that he had to stop Bumblebee before he overloaded. Leaving Bumblebee dissatisfied.  
"S-Stop Bumblebee!" the larger Autobot held Bumblebee's hands stopping him from continuing with his activity which made the yellow Autobot emit confused buzzes and beeps.  
"When I come now you'll have to wait until I'm ready again and we will have to do this another time." Optimus stated touching the scout's hand softly who withdrew it reluctantly.

"Now it would be the best if you would lay back and I, uh.. I'll penetrate you." the bigger 'bot stammered being slightly embarrassed about his choice of words.  
Bumblebee shuffled as he saw Optimus slowly leaning down guiding his spike towards the wet, stretched valve entrance and slowly, torturously slowly, the bigger mech started to penetrate the yellow scout.

Bumblebee started to tense up suddenly and clamp down on the intruding member causing Optimus to nearly topple over with lust. His plug delicately and perfectly squeezed by those tight, tender walls, engulfed by heat and slickness pressing down on him just right.  
He moaned, offlining his optics for a moment before bringing them back online again.

As he looked down to see Bumblebee, the yellow mech was shaking and twitching with every inch the spike was driven further inside the tight heat.  
He started to massage Bumblebees door-wings, to make the younger Autobot feel better and to make the experience less painful.  
After a while the scout beeped in pleasure again and loosened the tight grip on Optimus spike.

Slowly he slid further in until he reached the glass-like membrane inside the younger bots valve and pressed down on it, further inwards.

Bumblebee meanwhile was torn between the absolute delight of being stretched so fully and having all his sensitive sensory nodes inside his valve activated at once and the pain of the glass inside him giving out nearly feeling as if something was ripped out of him.

He let out a high pitched beep and leaned his head against Optimus neck as the taller bot once again pushed a last time against the cordon and finally broke the offending barrier the scout emitting another shrill beep and whirring softly, Optimus massaging his wings again, absent-mindedly.

This was the moment the older Autobot felt pure bliss. The most sensitive of his appendages was buried deep in one of the tightest and most exquisite valves he had ever experienced. Sensitive valve walls squeezed down on his spike in an erotic rhythm pressing exactly at the most sensitive sensor nodes and then Bumblebee began to move.  
To first his moves were small and timid but soon Bumblebee started to let himself sit up a little and drop down whirring in pleasure.  
Optimus looked down at the yellow bot whose helm was still buried in the groove of his neck while his lower body went up and down.

The scout beeped and whirred and Optimus was sure the yellow scout wasn't even aware of what he was saying; he himself wasn't even quite aware of anything anymore, it seemed.

Once again Bumblebee rose his lower body rubbing against sensitive nodes and massaging Optimus spike; the yellow scout looked down between the gap between them seeing his valve oozing lubricant and Optimus plug slowly stretching his valve and disappearing inside the slick cavern again as he slowly slid down again.  
It was mesmerizing and he just could not avert his gaze, hypnotized by the rhythmic movement.

There was a warm feeling inside him and warning-HUD's started to pop up.  
He ignored them at first but they increased in number and frequency and suddenly Bumblebee felt hot, painfully so.

He came crashing down; his whole system overheating and his mind set on autopilot.

Optimus was nearing a powerful overload, as he tried to move the yellow scout again but he was surprised that he didn't get a reaction from his partner.  
He looked down again, perplexed that the yellow scout had suddenly ceased to move and seemed to have unexpectedly fallen into recharge-mode.

The Autobot leader put his hand on the yellow scouts head and withdrew it hastily.  
Bumblebee had gotten dangerously hot his whole body was suddenly emitting a dangerously blazing heat.  
Optimus had been so close to his own overload but he wasn't selfish and Bumblebee needed help, he knew that overheating could damage a bots processor when not attended to.  
His own needs were secondary.

~-  
"You!" Ratchet pointed an accusing finger towards Optimus "Don't you know what happens with first-timers when you get them running for too long?" the medic kept his voice low in danger of awakening the other Autobots.

Bumblebee lay down on a medical table, cleaned up and extra coolers around him to help cool down his inner mechanics and stop him from overheating and damaging sensitive wires due to it.  
"Bumblebee wanted to... well, he wanted me to be his first and-"Opimus was interrupted by Ratchet.

"You could have told me. It isn't as if I were against the idea of Bumblebee...interfacing with you, but... You could have told me. Look at him now. It's a miracle he hasn't damaged his motherboard or any important parts that are difficult to replace."  
"I'm sorry Ratchet...I..." there was the beeping and whirring again which made Optimus look to the medical berth.

The medic huffed.  
"No Bumblebee you're not going to do that again."

Bumblebee whirred and tried to bend up his legs to his upper torso with hundreds of warning HUD's blinking up again and also showing on the monitor.  
"And now lay down again or you'll burn out your processor."  
The scout whirred disappointed.

"So Bumblebee what gave you the idea of interfacing with Optimus?"  
He beeped.  
"You've... how did you get Bulkheads feeds?"  
The yellow scout whirred and beeped.  
"I should talk with Bulkhead about letting that stuff lay around." Ratchet huffed "The last thing I need is the humans asking questions about it.".


End file.
